User blog:Blueefairyy/Creddie Vs. Seddie Debate :o
Creddiers, it would be advised not to comment or read this but you are welcome to. x]. ' '''Just a little Creddie Vs. Seddie Debate. ' It was love at first sight right? Freddie fall in love with her when he first laid eyes on her. The thing is about Creddie is that Freddie ONLY seemed to love Carly because she was pretty, some people may disagree but when it comes to "love at first sight" you don't really love what's in the inside, but only love whats on the '''outside. So take it from Freddie's point of view; you see a pretty girl and you suddenly develope a massive crush on her, she's the most prettyist girl in the world and you think '''you're in love. It's probably happened to a lot of people out there, it's a common thing. But anyway I think that Freddie only '''thought he was in love with Carly, it was more of an obsession then it was a crush. And the iSaved Your Life aired, Freddie had own up quite a lot... he was about 15 I think. Anyway, Freddie and Carly dated AFTER Carly saved his life and she immediately fell in love with Freddie, well she thought she did anyway. So Freddie broke up with Carly because he didn't want to date her if she thought she was in love with him. Most people would say "This shows that Freddie really doesn't love Carly." When actually it shows that he really does love and care about her, not to take advantage of her like that, it shows how much Freddie has grown up over the past years. He really is a sweet gentlemen then people give him credit for. However, Carly never did ask for him back after his cast was gone which must have been sad for the Creddiers.... but then if Freddie really loved Carly, why wasn't he crushed and heart broken in the show? Why did he agree to go on that Double Date with Leslie in iWas a Pageant Girl '''if he was sooo in love with Carly? Well from a '''Creddiers '''point of view could be; that Freddie was trying to hide his broken heart from the outside. Or possibly was just waiting for Carly to declare her love for him, which never happened. But's it has been '''2 years, '''why hasn't Carly and Freddie said something? And then there's '''Sam and Freddie. '''Two people who had a strong disliking to each other suddenly found themselves '''dating? '''Why would two people who supposedly claimed to '''hate '''each other after about '''5 years suddenly start dating? :o. Well, I guess you could say it was like a game between them. Just a little banter between them, no harm just some fun... Honestly I think they only wanted '''to hate each other, because they didn't want to be more then just, well what they were. However they did, they got closer and closer and closer over the years because they both wanted Carly as their friend, '''In different ways of course though... '''They came from '''Enemies to Frenemies 'to '''Friends '''to '''Best Friends '''to '''Boyfriend and Girlfriend. ' I don't know about you but that's a '''LOT '''of development in '''5 years, and you can't really say its rushed either. It's a lot more development '''then '''Carly and Freddie.... It just shows; that maybe there is a bit more too it then two people who supposedly hate each other. I honestly believe that Sam & Freddie and Carly and Freddie's love are differenet. 'So tell me your thoughts. :). I would apreciate some disagreements, or if you didn't mind adding to some points to the Creddie and Seddie debate! :). ' Thanks for reading :D. Category:Blog posts